


Like a Cowboy

by rosalina2124



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Raylan get's hurt on the job will his family,new and old alike,be there for him when he needs them the most?????LyricsEvery time I fall I get back up againCinch my saddle up and find me another windLet it take me where it wants to goAnother one horse town, another damned old rodeoI know this life is crazyBut I'll be home soon babyI'll ride in on a sunny day,Sing you a song, steal your heart awayLike a cowboyHang my hat like I'm here for a whileKick off my boots and drive you wild, like a cowboyWell baby you know I can't stay longYou wake up, I'll be goneUntil then I'll hold on, like a cowboy





	Like a Cowboy

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Tim and I relax. I just got shot in the vest,hit the ground,wind knocked out of me. I was defending him,we’re out in the middle of nowhere,and he’s hurt as well,he twisted his knee when he stepped into a hole by accident,this is just great. We were trying to get out of these woods,and inadvertedly found the fugitive we were looking for,he shot me,and somehow Tim pushed through the pain,caught him and handcuffed him. The fugitive is laying on the ground,hands behind his back,he’s in no danger of going anywhere for the moment. “Easy Ray Ray,your OK,I’m going to try and get up to the car,radio for help”he murmurs wincing in pain. “To hell you are Tim,you can’t barely walk”I murmur out of breath, “I can manage Raylan, you’ve been shot and your out of breath,you aren’t going to make it far”he says gently, knowing I’m being stubborn,like I always am,and he’s being the voice of reason.

“You got me there Timmy, how far is the car from here”I murmur wincing at the pain,it hurts like hell,I’ve been shot at before and I know what it feels like,this time it’s feels different. It hurts,like before,but it’s taking me a long time to get my breath back,and my stomach hurts a lot,from where the vest pushed against me from the impact of the bullet as I hit the ground. “Not far,maybe a half mile,maybe less,I’ll be back as soon as I can,do you think you can handle everything here”he asks as I let him help me sit up against a tree as I take in a shaky breath,then he gets my vest off,making it easier for me to breathe. “I think so,I’ll live”I murmur as he squeezes my shoulder as he sorely stands up. I watch as he leaves,leaving me alone with the fugitive for the moment. The fugitive is a young guy,and Tim scared the hell out of him,so now he’s just staying still,waiting his inevitable fate. 

I try to focus on my breathing,anything but the discomfort. I pass out at some point,until I feel someone shaking my shoulder,Tim,meaning he’s back. “I’m back Ray Ray, help’s here”he murmurs softly,trying to not startle me. “OK,how long has it been”I say softly wincing in pain. “Only an hour,I feel bad it’s been that long,but Art told me to wait at the trail head”he says as I see paramedics make their way over to me. “That’s alright,I know why you had to take a long time,your here now”I murmur taking in a shaky breath,something really isn’t right,I’m in shock I’d guess,and I’m cold,we have snow on the ground,and it’s been cold for the last two days now. The medics get over to us,and the woman kneels down to my level putting a hand on my shoulder. “Hey there,I’m Lucy,we’re going to take good care of you guys tonight,can you tell me what’s going on,what hurts”she asks gently as I let her take my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse.

I let Tim take over as he explains what happened,and he explains that he’ll be OK and that I’m hurt worse than him. They try to lay me down so they can get me onto a stretcher,and it hurts like hell. “Easy Raylan, easy, can you tell me what hurts”she murmurs softly as I feel her pat me down,feeling for my guns,to prevent me from further injury. “My chest and stomach”I murmur as I feel her place a gloved hand down my jeans,finding the gun in my waistband and pulling it out. “OK honey,I think your going into shock,which means your bleeding somewhere,we’re going to get you onto a stretcher,and get you down to the ambulance,get you checked out and to the hospital alright”she murmurs softly as I see the male medic,Brody I think his name is,bring over the stretcher. I nod,then I let them roll me onto the stretcher,then strap me in. Then they lift me,her on one end,the guy on the other end,and we get going,Tim has to stay behind to answer questions,so he’ll catch up later. We go down the path as she talks to me,trying to keep me awake,and I somehow manage to stay awake,answering questions. Before I know it we’re at the ambulance,and they lift me inside,placing me on a gurney. Then she gets in the back with me and he gets into drivers side,and we take off. I let her cut my clothes off,it’s uncomfortable,but I know why she needs to do so,she get’s my pants off,then my shirt goes,leaving me in just my boxers and socks as she slides my boots off. 

She puts leads on my chest to watch my heart rate,then she feels my belly,trying to determine the damage. “I definitely think you’re bleeding internally,and you’ve got some broken ribs, I think I need to get you on your side,get a temp on you and check things out if it’s alright with you”she murmurs as she feels my chest as I wince. “OK”I murmur as I let her get me onto my side. She does what she needs to do then it’s over and she pulls the blanket back over me,then she starts an iv,to help with the pain and fluids to help bring me out of shock. She continues to examine me,keeping an eye on my vitals,and before I know it we’re at the ER. “We’re here honey,things are about to get a little crazy,I’ll handle the questions alright”she murmurs softly as I nod,then she opens the door. They get me out and there is a bunch of nurses and a doctor. She explains what happened and gives them my vitals,and what we’re dealing with. Then they get me inside and into a trauma room where they transfer me to a bed and it hurts really bad,and I can’t breathe,damn it I can’t breathe. “I can’t breathe,it hurts”I murmur as I hear the monitor start beeping,not a good sign. I feel them get me onto my side,pulling the sheet down,and placing a cold stethoscope against my chest. The last sensation I’m aware of is cool gloved hands prodding me as I black out,last thoughts being on the pain,and if I’m going to come out of this or not this time.


End file.
